


Dysfunctional Family

by Tezzieh



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Disregard of Hojo being Seph's dad, F/M, M/M, Multi, No-one is dead anymore, Ships and characters added along with new chapters, a few OC's - Freeform, headcanon: Grimoire's DNA was used for Nero and Weiss, lotsa multiship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: Vincent Valentine has recently taken over leadership of the WRO from Reeve Tuesti so the later can set up more projects of the like.As a career man and a father of five, he barely has time to breathe.The Valentine's all have their own issues. Grandpappie Grimoire has more secrets than Vincent and if Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo are not walking disorders, gods don't know what they are.Cloud kinda regrets opening a certain coffin now, or making any friends in Midgar in the first place.





	1. 0 - Preface - Sunday Morning Rain

Breakfast is uncomfortable. Not only because socializing is not always easy for him. But mainly because it means he has to face what a dysfunctional family he has. He counts his sons and feels despair. He looks at his half brothers and feel his agitation mount. Only his wife’s encouraging smile makes sunday morning breakfast slightly better. 

Sephiroth glares at his from behind the news papers. Vincent sees himself stare back from the front page. The paper is discussing the takeover of the WRO, from Reeve to Vincent, on at least ten pages. Pages Vincent just knows Sephiroth is avoiding deliberately. Vincent thinks the newspaper writes too much drivel to even bother picking it up.   
“Can I have the paper next?” Nero’s words are measured and chosen carefully. He’s deliberately trying to piss off the older man. As calm and level headed Nero usually is, Jenova’s spawn never seem to go well with him. Sephiroth’s eyes venture from Vincent to Nero. There is a twitch in the muscles of his jaw. The somaniest fight is sure to erupt. Unless the man of the house would quench the fire before it lit. Vincent barely feels up to it. It feels like all he’s doing lately, put out fires.   
“You give him that paper when you are done, no discussion.” It is Othelia who raises her voice to her eldest stepson. He’s older than her. Sephiroth’s silver brows knit together. But the tension is out of his jaw. He knows Othelia well. Maybe a bit too well. “You are not my mother.” He still hisses at her. “I married your old man, Seph, so I come close enough.” There are unspoken words between them. The main word among them is Jenova, whom the two have in common. Sephiroth responds only with a grunt. He closes the newspaper and folds it, sticking it out to Nero rather aggressively.   
Nero takes it with a smile that is too pleasant. There is something nauseating about it. Vincent feels his appetite wain. To his fortune, beside him, in the high chair, Gabriel begins to wail and fuss. Vincent turns away from his conflict prone family and checks on the infant. The babe is troubled by cramps and quickly calms while his father rubs at his belly.

“So, what is everyone’s plan for today?” Grimoire asks over top of his coffee. Vincent feels a pang of regret of letting his father live with them. Grimoire Valentine is a caring and friendly man, but it always seems to escape him that the Valentine household doesn’t really work well in domestic situations. Weiss, Nero, Shelke, Sephiroth and his remnants are entirely unaccustomed to it. It is not like Vincent, Othelia and Shelke had not grown up with it, but both Shelke and Vincent had great periods of time without it. Othelia is more free in it, but has never really lost her brash SOLDIER training, keeping the domestics mostly private.   
Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Weiss, Nero and Shelke all tense up. Loz is unbothered, but primarily because there is not much that bothers is childish mind. Vincent peers at his father, silently pleading with the elder man to take back his words. But Grimoire is still looking at the other people at the table. Yazoo clears his throat, attracting his grandfather’s eyes. He brushes his dark silver hair over his shoulders, looking at his grandfather, father and brothers in a coy fashion. Vincent wonders to himself why Yazoo always has to act like the world around constantly needs to be seduced. “I’ll go visit Reno when he’s texted me he’s up.” Yazoo purrs. Beside him Kadaj rolls his eyes. Yazoo opens his mouth to start an arguement with the younger Remnant. “And you Kadaj, what will you do?” Grimoire asks, noticing a conflict when he sees it. Kadaj sends his grandfather a grumpy glare. “I don’t know.” He all but barks. “Don’t you have a girlfriend?” Grimoire asks, in the teasing way only grandparents can lay claim too. Kadaj groans and bangs his head against the table.  
“Father, let the boy be.” Where many other man would have been amused, Vincent is curt. Vincent is unlike any other man. Also in his reactions to his family. Especially in his reactions to his family. But then again, his family is so unlike any other family.  
Grimoire’s eyes meet Sephiroth’s. The younger male’s pupils tighten, the mako taking on a more light blue color, all the green that is in there seeming to seep out. “Not a word, old man.” He hisses. Then he turns to Vincent. “Father, may I be excused.” He asks, as polite as he can, although he is still a little stiff. Vincent takes a few second to consider his eldest son’s request. It would spoil sunday morning breakfast. Not that it was a success anyway… he heaves a soft sigh.   
“Very well, go.” He says. Sephiroth gives him a nod and stands. He’s tall, imposing and graceful, like his old man. He leaves without as much as another word. Not that it matters, the other members of the family are used to the way many of them keep communication to an utter minimum. It is as if it runs in their blood. 

Kadaj get’s up as well. “And where do you think you are going?” Vincent asks sharply. “My room.” Kadaj all but sneers. “I have not allowed you to leave the table. Sit until you are allowed.” Vincent knows he has to be strict to keep Sephiroth’s remnants in line. Kadaj gives a groan and flops back down in his seat. He crosses his arms before his chest and gives a couple of protesting whines. Vincent ignores him, but Yazoo and Loz are both shaking with laughter. They usually enjoy it when the youngest gets scolded, but always stand by each other. Kadaj sends both of them dark glares.  
Weiss stands with the grace of a leopard. Nero looks up at him, breathless. “I have a check up appointment.” The white haired male says. “But it is sunday.” Yazoo objects. “I’m a Tsviets.” Is all Weiss offers for explanation. He brushes his white mane over his shoulder and leaves the same way Sephiroth has.   
“And why can he just go?” Kadaj sneers. “I have nothing to say about him. He is not my son.” Vincent replies dryly. Kadaj glares at Grimoire from the side of his eyes. “I have no rules to make in my son’s house.” Grimoire gives Kadaj a gentle smile. A smile that he used to give Vincent when he was but a boy, younger than Kadaj is now. Kadaj makes a face and looks at his empty plate. He clenches his jaws and decides to be petulant.  
Nero stands too, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. He says no word of goodbye, but that is pretty much expected of the tainted man. Kadaj glowers at the lingering wisps of darkness.


	2. 1 - Memories flooding Mako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How he stole the boy's innocence.

Sephiroth heads to the Seventh Heaven. Why in the world Angeal and Genesis want to meet up there, boggles his mind, but he is vaguely grateful that Tifa keeps the bar open on sunday.   
Genesis and Angeal are already there. Sephiroth is pleased, this way he doesn’t have to wait around awkwardly. Angeal waves at him from the other side of the window. Sephiroth nods in acknowledgement and heads for the door. The bell chimes as he pushes it open. It is Cloud who looks up from polishing glasses. It shocks Sephiroth a little. It had been almost eight years since Cloud last smiled at him. It is such an amazing smile. So gentle and sweet and hopeful. It is the sort of smile that would go perfectly with Angeal’s dreams and honor drivel.  
“Ah Sephiroth! There you are, you left us waiting.” Genesis calls out. He rises from his seat, but does not approach. He calmly waits for Sephiroth to come to their table. Then Angeal also rises. He extends a hand. “Friend, sit, we ordered you a drink.” He says. Sephiroth shakes his hand. “The goddess knows he needs it.” Genesis chuckles. He embraces Sephiroth fleetingly. Sephiroth does not return the embrace. “New cologne?” He asks, while taking a seat. “How keen your senses are, friend.” Genesis sits too. Angeal gestures to Cloud and also resumes his seat. “Given to me by a friend.” The smile Genesis sends Angeal makes Sephiroth want to retch.

Cloud comes over to the table, putting down three glasses of coffee spiced up with hard liquor. The scent of coffee and the whiskey rise to Sephiroth’s nose. He sighs, indulging the information his sharp senses feed him. Genesis soft mumbling to Angeal. The clinking of glasses at the bar as Cloud clears them away. Genesis’ cologne, the whiskey, a high brand. He smiles to himself and raises his glass, taking a minute sip. The coffee is strong, very strong, just the way he likes it. The whiskey a very high brand, burning on his tongue in the right way.   
“So, how was sunday morning breakfast?” There is a teasing quality to Genesis’ voice. Sephiroth groans. “Why father has to keep up that farce is beyond me.” He rolls his eyes. “He has been robbed of spending time with you for thirty years. I do believe he feels a lot of guilt for not having been able to be a father to you. His guidance would have helped a lot. I could have prevented a few things.” Angeal is always the voice of reason. And Sephiroth does understand why Vincent would want it, not why he insist on running a sinking ship into the ground. Sunday morning breakfast is a warzone.  
Sephiroth’s thoughts wander. From his remnants, to his father, his mother, Lucretia, not Jenova. Sephiroth barely thinks of Jenova anymore. All lies have been cleared, his mind is free of them. Free to ponder Weiss and Nero, their unnatural closeness. To wander to Cloud.   
His eyes wander to Cloud, standing behind the counter. Cloud, who still looks so innocent, as if the past eight years affected him no less than changing the shade of his eyes. 

The shade of his eyes.. It brings back memories Sephiroth had almost forgotten

~~~

It had been a basic mission to Junon. Sephiroth had been given a handful of infantrymen to go along with him. The large hotel had no room for them and the hotel in the old village only limited room. The infantrymen all had a place, except for the blond boy. Sephiroth had been forced to share the luxury suite with him. The staff had even brought in a separate mattress for the lad.  
How intimidated Cloud had looked when Sephiroth told him he would sleep with him that night. How wide those soft blue eyes had gotten. Baby blue, soft and full of disbelief. Then, fumbling to find his voice, the lad had introduced himself as Cloud Strife. Something hungry and wicked had awoken in Sephiroth’s insides that moment.

That evening, Sephiroth had noticed Cloud eyeing him while he undressed. At that moment he had done nothing with it. He only indulged the boy’s yearning glances as if they were a lover’s caress. He retired to the king sided bed and Cloud to his mattress. Cloud laid on his side, facing the wall. Sephiroth reclines in the pillow, not really ready to go to sleep yet. His eyes wander to the younger male. He can’t be older than seventeen. The kid should be home, where ever he is from, enjoying life with his family before picking a good study. But no, here he was, bullit fodder more likely than not. Sephiroth felt sorry for him.  
“Come here.” It was an order, Sephiroth was used to barking orders when he wanted something done. He wanted the boy to come over. Cloud rolled over on his mattress, his eyes wide again. “Did you hear me?” Sephiroth asks, his tone wavering a little bit. “Y-yes sir..” Cloud replies. His eyes wander over Sephiroth’s almost bare form. “Then come here.” Sephiroth’s voice is steady again. “Yes s-sir.” Cloud scrambles to his feet.  
He stands by Sephiroth’s bed, dressed only in his boxers. His body isn’t all that boyish, hardening out in slender manhood. “Are you going to stand there?” Sephiroth frowned. “I .. sir .. I am not sure what you wish of me.” Cloud flustered. Sephiroth took a moment to answer. He knew exactly what he wanted of the lad, but not quite how to communicate it to him.  
In the end Sephiroth had just pulled Cloud on top of him. Cloud gasped, overwhelmed by their sudden closeness. That had pleased Sephiroth beyond the measure of words. He ghosted his fingers over Cloud’s spine. Cloud shuttered, gooseflesh rising on his skin. “S-sir...” Cloud stammered. “My name is Sephiroth.” The older male said, slightly strict. “Se-sephiroth.” Cloud stuttered in reply. Sephiroth murred softly in reply. How good it felt to hear the boy say his name. He had grown hard right away. Cloud felt it too, Sephiroth’s erection pressing against his leg.   
“I-is that wh-what you want...” Cloud stammered. There is a tightening in his muscles, a widening in his pupils, taking more space in these light blue hues. Sephiroth’s ran his fingers down Cloud’s spine once more. Cloud whimpered softly. “Have you done this before?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud shook his head. He’d been a virgin then. 

Euphoria still jolts through Sephiroth’s veins, widening his cat like pupils, with the knowledge he’d been the robber of Cloud’s innocence, not Zack. Even though Zack always boasted of it. 

Sephiroth had surged up, hungry for the lad, kissing him like a starving man. Cloud whimpered, warming to the SOLDIER’s touch. He kissed back shyly and opened himself to Sephiroth’s searching tongue. He pressed himself closer, straddling Sephiroth’s thighs. Sephiroth knotted a hand into the boy’s blond hair. Their tongues done battle and their lungs ached for oxigen.   
Cloud started to grind down, almost without being aware. Sephiroth grabbed him by the hips, controlling the motions. Cloud broke the kiss and began to moan. It aroused Sephiroth more than he had dared believe at the time. Clouds moans were wanton and eager. He too had begun to harden. His cock, albeit slender, was outlined in his boxers.   
Sephiroth had taken his time to look upon the younger man grinding himself down on him. He watched as Cloud’s eyes closed and his mouth opened to more moans. He slid a hand down from Cloud’s hip to his ass. He grabbed the roundness of it, feeling how it was still muscular. The whimper Cloud gave him in response was utterly submissive. It made Sephiroth’s hunger for him grow.   
“Take it off.” He said. Cloud complied at once. He struggled a little, his cheek pressed up against Sephiroth’s chest and his legs kicking to the side, but he managed after a few clumsy attempts. “Mine next.” Sephiroth told him. Cloud was again swift to obey him, drawing down Sephiroth boxers almost without breaking the bodily contact between them. He gasped when Sephiroth’s erect cock sprang free. 

Slowly they kissed each other. Their cocks pressed together, Cloud grinding them up against each other with every beat of his heart. Smears of his precum were left on Sephiroth’s skin. He knew the lad was yearning and ready. Cloud would not protest, Sephiroth knew.  
He slid his fingers down Cloud’s back, lower, to the cleft of his ass. Cloud shivered, gooseflesh rising on his skin. “Se-Seph.” He whimpered. “Yes, Cloud, yes.” Sephiroth mumbled softly. He dipped his finger deeper into the cleft, until the digit were pressed firmly against Cloud’s tight pucker. Cloud gasped loudly. His cock gave a light twitch. Sephiroth pressed on, his finger breaching the ring of muscles. Cloud whimpered loudly. Sephiroth eyed him like a hawk. This was everything he could have asked for and more. Cloud was so responsive.  
Sephiroth pushed his finger in till the second knuckle. Cloud screamed, maybe in pain, maybe in pleasure. Sephiroth felt like either would be fine with him. He leaned up to kiss Cloud breath away. Cloud strained to return the passion. He was into this, Sephiroth could feel it. It invigorated Sephiroth’s lust even more. He pressed a second finger into the young man. Cloud broke the kiss to wail loudly. Thick, silvery liquid spend from his cock. Sephiroth wipped it up. It wasn’t much, so it couldn’t have been a full orgasm. But it was sign enough that Cloud’s body was responding aptly to the input Sephiroth gave him.

 

“M-more..” Cloud soon begged. Sephiroth pressed his fingers into the soft nub under his fingers. More semen spewed from Cloud’s cock. Cloud moaned out loud. “More, I need more.” His voice was light and airy. Fluster spread over his cheeks. “What do you need?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud’s fluster darkened. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. It seemed he wanted to say something, but changed his mind. “Come, tell me?” Sephiroth pressed him for it. “I wa-want .. I want..” Cloud sputtered. “Say it.” Hissed Sephiroth. “I … I want you .. want you to fuck me.” The high word was out. Cloud cheeks were glowing like hot coals and he avoided looking Sephiroth in the eye.   
Sephiroth pulled out his fingers. Cloud whined at the loss. “Hush, you will have something better soon.” Sephiroth said. He bucked his hips, letting Cloud feel how hard and big he was. Cloud gasped again, louder. “You want that, yes?” Sephiroth smirked. Cloud meekly nodded.  
The boy lifted up to his knees. His muscles were trembling. “P-please be gentle.” He stuttered. Sephiroth shook his head. “Too late, we are too far in.” Sephiroth gave himself a light tug, groaning a little.

 

He threw Cloud into the sheets. Cloud looked up at him, wide eyed. “Now try to relax.” Sephiroth whispered. Cloud was a ball of tension, which was understandable, this was his first time after all. Sephiroth leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back, his body growing a little less tense. Sephiroth nested himself, before lining himself up. Cloud tensed up again.   
“Very well, here I go.” Sephiroth whispered. He pushed forward, not quite immediately breaching Cloud’s pucker. Cloud whimpered softly. Sephiroth pushed on, putting his hips into it. He breached the ring of muscles. Cloud cried out his name. It made him feel a rush of euphoria coursing through his blood. He groaned in response.   
He bottomed out, groaning loudly, the muscles on his neck and back straining. He needed to regain a little bit of self control. He knew he could not fuck Cloud into oblivion right away. The boy would hurt too much. Then, Sephiroth hadn’t been like that … Not yet. 

He’d cared for Cloud …. And maybe he now still does … Or rather, does again.

He is pace was slow at first. Cloud moan beneath him, squirming in pleasure. He whispered, but only one word, Sephiroth’s name. Sephiroth’s euphoria grew and his self control wained. Soon he was thrusting into Cloud unrelenting, hard and deep. Cloud climaxed in earned, yelling his pleasure from the top of his lungs. It was the undoing for the SOLDIER too. Sephiroth’s orgasm took him on as a wave would take a well practised surfer. Sephiroth rode it, his hips spasmicly thrusting and all his muscles tensing. He spend his seed deep inside Cloud’s column. For a moment his mind grew blank. All he felt was bliss. And then all the power went out of him. All the tension was gone from him. He fell down on top of Cloud.  
Cloud’s hand had snuck upwards and he was stroking Sephiroth’s hair and his back. Sephiroth shivered, unfamiliar with the lad’s tenderness. He felt the urge to pull away from it. His muscles tensed again. Cloud felt it and removed his hands. Sephiroth pulled out of him, rolling off. Everything that had been there between them, evaporated. 

Sephiroth had sended Cloud back to his mattress. The boy had obeyed and had fallen asleep in minutes. Sephiroth had laid awake, staring at a the ceiling for half the night.

~~~

Genesis sniggers behind his hand. “What?” Sephiroth barks. “You’re turning pink around the ears, my friend.” Angeal says with a smug grin. Sephiroth groans and takes a big gulp of his coffee, in an attempt to forget the rather vivid memory.


End file.
